everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Silena Yuvarani
Silena Yuvarani is a 2015 introduced all-around character by DaughterOfJasmine. She is the daughter of the Silent Princess, and is VERY VERY VERY EXTREMELY shy. She's also Piper's only character. (ITS CALLED CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT) Character Appearances She has brown, wavy-ish hair that sort of curtains around her. She has this band around her head, cause she's Turkish, therefore she will have that since Piper said so. She has those hanging sleeves as well. She also has cool sandals (that she probably just got as a souvenir) Personality She's shy, a bookworm, but DOES have a sense of style. OK, maybe slightly. She knows a lot of stuff, and can answer almost any question. But she sometimes destroys stuff when seriously angry. She's cool when you want here to be. Like picture day. Relationships Ok, I'm an expert on this. Let's see...my mum is the Silent Princess, I have absolutely no idea who my dad is, and I'm an only. Storybook Romance I'm in a ship called Silence (the irony) with Fierce Charming Pet A gray bunny. I decorated him with fake glasses. I am so smart. The story part So, how does she come into it? And more importantly, WHAT IS THISH STORY U SPEAK OF?! Well... The Story A pasha's son one day was playing with his golden ball, and three times broke a woman's pitcher. She cursed him to fall in love with the silent princess, and vanished. As he grew older, he wondered who the silent princess was, and in time wondered so much that he became ill. His father asked what had made him ill, in hopes that it would reveal his cure, and the son revealed the curse and asked permission to search the world for her. His father granted it. The prince set out with an old steward, and after three old men gave them directions and warnings, he finally found the mountain where the princess sat behind seven veils and never spoke. The mountain was surrounded by human bones and mourners, who warned the prince that he needed the leave of the sultan to be escorted into the princess's presence, and the bones could tell him the effect of his decision. The prince could not think of a way to make her talk, so he put off speaking to the sultan until he had one. While there, the prince bought a nightingale, and found it could talk. It asked him why he was so sad, and when he told the bird his story, she told him to go, and when the princess would not speak, he must tell her he would instead converse with the candlestick, where the nightingale would be hidden. The prince obeyed. The princess would not speak to him, so he spoke to the candlestick, and the nightingale said it had been years since anyone had spoken to her, so she would tell him a story. She described how a king set three wooers to learn something in six months, and the cleverest would win the princess. One learned how to travel a year's journey in an hour; another to see things at a distance; the third to cure any illness. They met again, and the second saw the princess was dying, the first brought the third to her, and the third one cured her. Then the prince and the nightingale argued whether the second or the third had done the better, until the princess burst out that it would have been useless without the first, who should have her. A slave ran to tell the sultan, but the princess persuaded him, by signs, to make the prince make her speak three times. She destroyed the candlestick. The next night, the nightingale hid on a pillar, and the prince talked to it. The nightingale told of a woman who had scorned wooers for many years, until she found a white hair and decided to pick one. She set them to tasks. She told the first wooer that her father had died, and proved to be a wizard because his grave was empty; the man's task was to lay in the grave three hours, so the woman would be free of him. He lay down there at once. She told a second wooer that a wizard had taken the place of her father's body in the grave; if he stood over the wizard with a stone and smashed his head if he moved, she would be free. The man took such a stone and sat down at once. She told a third wooer that a wizard had taken the place of her father's body in the grave, but if he brought him before her, she would be free. He immediately brought the body before her. Then the nightingale argued whether the second or third wooer had done the best, until the princess said it was the first. That day, she destroyed the pillar. The third night, the nightingale hid in the curtains by the door, and told the prince of a carpenter, a tailor, and a student who lived in the same house. The carpenter made a statue of a woman; the tailor dressed it; the student prayed to heaven that she might become a living woman. The nightingale and prince quarreled over whether the carpenter or the tailor had the best right to marry her, until the princess said that the student's prayer meant he should win her. At that, her veils fell, and she agreed to marry the prince. They sent for the woman whose pitchers he had broken, and she became a nurse to their children. How does Sil come into it? Well, she is obviously one of those children. She is probably the oldest. And, judging by her Legacy Day dress, the seven veils were apparently made into a dress. Art! Gallery tba Trivia * Sil's last name was originally "Princess," but after two years Piper decided that was too cliche and changed it to "Yuvarani." ** "Yuvarani" is actually just "princess" in Telegu, Piper's native language. It sounded Turkish enough for Piper, so she kept it that way. * Sil plays the violin, flute, viola, clarinet, piano, and electric guitar. (of course, she can play an acoustic one but she claims that the electric one is "lighter.") * She is rather short, around Madeline Hatter's height. * Piper may or may not get rid of Sil's headband. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Silent Princess Category:DaughterOfJasmine stuffz Category:Royals